


Meet the Parents (Again)

by edgarallanrose



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Coach IV, Coda, Family Feels, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Year 4 (Check Please!)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 20:37:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20180371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edgarallanrose/pseuds/edgarallanrose
Summary: Me: Your Mom just texted me asking what food I like for the holidays?Jack took a sip from his water bottle as the little dots appeared on his phone screen as Bitty started to reply.Bitty: That woman has absolutely zero chill. No amounts of chill to be found in one Suzanne Bittle.Bitty: Which is probably where I get it from.Bitty: Anywho, funny story.Bitty: Just shared a very heartwarming moment with my dad, in which he acknowledged our relationship and asked if you would like to come down to Madison for Christmas.Bitty: And when I say “just shared” I really mean less than five minutes ago.Coda for Comic 4.13 "Coach IV"





	Meet the Parents (Again)

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for the most recent Check, Please! update, which can be read [here.](http://checkpleasecomic.com/comic/4-13-01)
> 
> Unbeta'd.

Jack’s phone buzzed on top of his treadmill. He took a glance at it to make sure it wasn’t an emergency, planning to answer as soon as he got his last three miles in, but then he saw who it was from. And then he saw what the message was and almost tripped.

**Suzanne: **Hi Jack! How are you? Quick question, what kinds of food do you like for the holidays?

Jack paused the treadmill, wiping his hands and face with a towel before squinting down at his phone again. He was pretty sure it was not a hallucination. Just in case, he texted Bittle first.

**Me: **Your Mom just texted me asking what food I like for the holidays?

Jack took a sip from his water bottle as the little dots appeared on his phone screen as Bitty started to reply.

**Bitty: **That woman has absolutely zero chill. No amounts of chill to be found in one Suzanne Bittle.

**Bitty:** Which is probably where I get it from.

**Bitty:** Anywho, funny story.

**Bitty:** Just shared a very heartwarming moment with my dad, in which he acknowledged our relationship and asked if you would like to come down to Madison for Christmas.

**Bitty:** And when I say “just shared” I really mean less than five minutes ago.

**Me:** Hahaha. I’ll double check my schedule but that should work out. I’d love to spend Christmas with your family.

**Bitty: **I was hoping you might say that :) Call later?

**Me:** Sure thing, bud. Love you

**Bitty:** Love you too!

Jack got back on his treadmill and typed out a quick reply to Suzanne.

**Me:** Hi Suzanne. I’m doing well. Bits just told me about the holiday plan, thank you for inviting me. I’m sure whatever you make will be great.

Jack went to start the treadmill again, but then had another thought.

**Me:** But I do really like Bitty’s spiced apple pie, if that’s not too much trouble.

\---

Jack leaned on the handle of his grocery cart, eyeing the shelves for the specific brand of flour that Bitty liked. Cashiers always gave him strange looks here when he got to check out with a cart full of shakes, lean proteins, vegetables, then full-fat milk, butter, and flour. But he liked to keep his pantry stocked for Bitty. His phone buzzed in his back pocket as he leaned down to look at the bottom shelf.

**Suzanne:** Hi Jack! Another question for you. Do you have any allergies? Dietary restrictions? Things you really just don’t like to eat?

**Me:** No allergies. I follow a meal plan during season, but we do get a break for the holidays hahaha. I used to be really picky, but Bits tells me I’ve gotten better. Though I’m still not a big fan of raisins.

**Suzanne:** No raisins, got it!

**Me:** I’m afraid I’m not much of a cook, but is there anything I can bring? Wine or something?

**Suzanne:** Oh, no! You’re our guest, we’re just so excited to have you!

Jack finally found the right bag of flour and started pushing his cart towards the wine section. He went to his recent calls and found Bitty’s name.

“Hey, Bits, are you busy? No, nothing’s wrong, I’m at the grocery store. Do you know what kind of wine your parents like to drink? Red or white?”

\---

Jack laid on his couch, head in Bitty’s lap as he reviewed tapes on the laptop balanced on his stomach. Bitty carded his fingers through his hair while he finished some reading for class. It was a quiet evening, and Bitty was staying for the whole weekend. Neither of them was in a rush to do anything except enjoy each other’s company.

“Honey, your phone is going off.”

“Oh, can you see what it is?”

Bitty leaned over for Jack’s phone and sighed.

“Lord, it’s my mama again. How often has she been texting you?”

“Just every once in a while. Not as much as you.”

“I should hope not. If she starts sending you ‘good morning’ and ‘goodnight’ texts I might have to have a word with her.”

Jack laughed, taking his phone from Bitty. Then he frowned. “She wants to know my shoe size? And T-shirt size? And ‘color palette preferences’?”

“How is she out Christmas shopping right now, it is October for goodness sake!”

Jack typed out his response then put his phone down.

“What did you tell her?”

“Well, for colors I told her to ask you. I’d rather just wear whatever you like to see me in.”

“Aw, honey!”

“And for shirts I said I’m a medium or a large, depending on the shirt, but if in doubt go with the large.”

“I prefer you in a medium.”

“It’s just they can be tight across my chest and shoulders sometimes.”

Bitty smiled and gave his hair a little tug. “I know, handsome.”

Jack picked up his phone and amended his reply.

“Wait, Jack, don’t tell my mom I said that!”

“Uh…”

“It’s too late, isn’t it?”

“Yep.”

“Jaaaack!” Bitty whined. Jack laughed, pulling Bitty’s face down towards him for a kiss.

“C’mon, Bits,” Jack said, brushing his lips across Bitty’s warm, embarrassed cheek. “Tell me more about how you like me in tight clothes.”

\---

Jack was packing his suitcase for Madison. The following morning, he would pick Bitty up from the Haus and they would head to the airport together. He had already met Bitty’s parents on multiple occasions. He had even stayed as their guest before. But he knew this time was different. He had seen his therapist more than once to discuss his persistent insecurity that the more Bitty’s parents got to know him the more they’d realize that he wasn’t good enough for their son. The therapy had helped. He was still nervous but wasn’t spiraling out in anxiety.

He wanted to be strong for Bitty.

Jack’s phone buzzed from where it was sitting to charge on his bedside table. He didn’t recognize the number but had a feeling he knew who it was from before he even read the text.

**Unknown Number: **Hey, Jack. This is Rick, Dicky’s dad. Do you like golf?

Jack added Rick to his contacts before replying.

**Me:** Hi Rick. I do like golf, though I don’t get the chance to play it often.

**Rick:** I’ve never been able to convince Dicky to learn it, but you could probably change his mind. I thought while you’re here it might be nice to spend an afternoon playing the back nine.

**Jack:** That would be great, I bet you could give me a few pointers.

**Rick:** Ha! We’ll see. I’ll set up a time at the club for us. Looking forward to seeing you both tomorrow.

Jack placed his phone back down on the table and smiled to himself. Jack was lucky to have his parents, who were supportive and accepting of his relationship with Bitty from the get-go. It made him happier than anything that Bitty was starting to experience that, too.

Jack walked over to his closet to dig around for one more outfit to pack. He knew he still had a golfing shirt somewhere.

**Author's Note:**

> These updates have been so good lately, and I really loved Suzanne's (over)enthusiasm in having Jack for over for Christmas lol. It reminded me a lot of my own mom, so I just wanted to expand on it a little. 
> 
> This fic can also be found on tumblr right over [here.](https://edgarallanrose.tumblr.com/post/186891479600/meet-the-parents-again) Also feel free to follow and/or subscribe to keep up with my writing and see the next time I'm accepting prompts (I'm trying to do prompts at least once a month!) or just come say hi to me!


End file.
